Forum talk:National Constitutional Convention
So... Oos Wes Ilava can't participate in this convention? --OuWTB 12:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he can, he just has to be a community delegate rather than a politician about it. :O Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:13, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Hahaha, then he's in (of course :P). No debate on the future of Oshenna without Uncle Oos! --OuWTB 12:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Horton, what the hell? You all already have over a dozen spots. What's the big deal? Why do I need to ask when other people have tons of spots that were assigned for no rational reason. You are being a moron. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) TimeMaster, what the hell? You need to ask other people if you want to take their spots. People signed up to have seats, which you should've done instead of just stealing them from people at will. I'm sure people can give up some seats for you (as can I), but ask FIRST, don't just take. You are being a moron. HORTON11: • 17:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol, mimicking my usual mimicking. Anyway, I strongly disagree. Why don't you need to ask other people to claim empty spots? People are hogging all the other seats, so why should I not just steal from people? They have way too many. You are being a moron (Couldn't resist :P). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Giving seats to Time While Time missed the section that clearly requested people ask for delegate seats, it seems unfair to exclude him or leave it to some to voluntarily surrender seats. I suggest that everyone gives up one seat each to be handed over to Time and unless there are major objections then I will carry that out. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:32, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd wait for others to respond before going through with that, but it seems like a fair idea. I could give up one of my NC positions. And btw craps isn't a crustacean :p ; just letting you know. HORTON11: • 19:41, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Never heard of craps. :L but yes, I'm going to wait until Wednesday then provided there are no objections make the change. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, why not? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Time can have Jenny Murphy-Terloo in Oceana. She is non-native Oshenna, so I lose nothing :P --OuWTB 16:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can talk to him IRL and tell him to pick delegates. --QZ - RWCP 21:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm just going to quit the wiki, but even if I wasn't, one seat from each isn't close to enough (unless the actual proportions don't matter, in which case fine), and Oos worked too hard too early and Kunarian already doesn't have enough for me to take theirs. QZ, Horton, Traspes, 4kant, and I think one other person have tons of seats. But anyway I feel really upset and am not sure why I am bothering to type this. But it's ok. Yeah. This is kind of surreal. Anyway, bye. You suck, Horton. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :And he goes out with a bang. --QZ - RWCP 21:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::More of a whimper, don't you think? But I just meant that I am going to go back to how I was before this convention was planned, just popping in once in a while. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::It would be unfortunate to lose your voice in Lovia. If five other people agreed to donate you one extra seat on top of the standard one from everyone, that would bring you to a basically equal pegging. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I can give you a extra position, but why are you angry?? You didn't chose a seat in the period so don't stay angry with Horton11. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:30, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not angry. I am (sincerely) no longer interested in continuing significant participation, this period was only a break in that. Traspes, because he felt it was really important to not give me any seats even though the sum of the ones I stole were still far less than everyone but Kunarian's seats and Horton lost nothing tangible. So yeah. I'm irritated at Horton but the point is moot and we should cease discussing this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::But you didn't need to steal the seats, only ask! Above he said he can give you one. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I would like to offer (if not to belatedly) up to 3 of my seats to Time. He has contributed far more towards this than I have, and he deserves to be represented. 04:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Write-up I'm going to be updating with all my suggestions tomorrow. These will hopefully compromise and help bring us together concerning the issues being debated. Please try and sign in and contribute but we can extend debates if necessary. Getting something that works is more important than hitting the timescale. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Very good :) --OuWTB 06:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, there is a lot to write up, I'm about half-way through it and going out to eat with my family. I'll post everything up tomorrow and open the new sections for debate as well. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I'll look into it soon. Got a lot going on today. --OuWTB 09:23, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :good, I'll add more proposals. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Article 2. Sec. 3.1.3 still needs to be changed. "Autonomous territories may only be created, altered and destroyed by a petition by a state government to the Congress." It should be reworked to ensure that the territory is the final word on any such action. HORTON11: • 14:29, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :The territory should never have the final word. That is far too much power. That is like giving states the final say on the devolution given to them by Congress. Decisions need to be centralised to some degree. I will add in a clause however that gives them a speaking point. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:07, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That's not at all what I mean. They should have the final word on their status. I don't find it just and it is too arbitrary to allow a state to dissolve a territory without any input whatsoever from the territory itself. This clause should really only read: "Autonomous territories may only be created or altered by a petition by a state government to the Congress after consultation in the proposed or existing territory." There is no need to dissolve territories. HORTON11: • 16:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Saying that there is no need to dissolve territories is the same as saying there is no need to create them. I will put in that referendum must be held. I believe this would be good compromise. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC)